Elle Sid Pierre (1983)
Elle Sid Pierre (エル・シド・ピエール), also known as Pierre,For most of the anime, all characters just called him "Pierre" and not by his full name. is the captain and a player of France. He is U-13 France and All Europe Jr. attacking midfielder and forward, respectively. Description Etymology The "Elle Sid" ("Eru Shido") part in his name is a reference to Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, a Castilian nobleman and military leader in medieval Spain. Personality Due to his fame in France, he receives a lot of attention from female spectators and admirers, even as having his own French fan club, often being cheered by girls while playing, which he seems to enjoy, by doing a "flying kiss salutation" in a fancy manner. In the U-13 International Tournament arc, he can be both elegant but arrogant, since he played the role of a ladies' man, which annoyed Ishizaki, Nakanishi, Hyuga when flirting to French girls and Rika OzawaRika Okawa and even Tsubasa (when competing) undermining him and making him made mistakes so as to take advantage of this in favor of U-13 France. Anime U-13 International tournament arc In a special flash-back arc from the original anime series, Hyuga, Matsuyama and Tsubasa's teammates were remembering the moments a little time after Nankatsu achieved his victory in 6th grade school. Thanks for the preparations made by Katagiri, the U-13 Japan team was created in order (with Tsubasa as the captain) to compete in the U-13 International Tournament to be held in France and West Germany. There, they met Elle Sid Pierre, who was a temporary host to the Japanese National Team together with Rika Okawa. I U-13 Japan vs U-13 France In the semifinals, both Tsubasa Ozora and Elle Sid Pierre had a duel for the best game maker in such soccer match. At the end, Tsubasa's dribble was able to overcome Pierre. Film series Europa Daikessen (film) In this arc series, he leads the All Europe Jr. team and also carries the number 10, having as teammates the goalkeeper Jeffner, and the forward Steve. In the first movie, Pierre had already a great dribble ability and dangerous jumping volley and headers to be able to overcome Wakashimazu. Similar to the Anime, on the second half-time of the match, Wayabayashi entered to face Schneider to not allow any more goals and assist Tsubasa to counterattack and score against Heffner and win the match 2:3. Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr. (film) arc thumb|182px|left|In the second movie, a year after the previous match, the plot now involves the middle-school All Japan Jr. facing an All Europe Jr. team, in a return match between the two, since captain Schneider, midfielder Pierre, power defense Steve Robson, and GK Heffner all wanted to redeem themselves from their previous loss. In this match, Pierre was able to do some great jumping volleys, headers and other assists to U-14 Japan's goalkeeper. Sekai Daikessen! Jr. World Cup (film) arc In the third movie, this is a sequel to the previous movie two years later, in a return match between Japan Jr. and All Europe Jr. just after the tournament between Toho Academy and Nankatsu in Boys' Fight Arc. However, All-Europe Jr. did not face directlyJapan Jr. but instead just had a practice match against Musashi (as seen in a flash-back). At the end of the practice match between all Japan Jr. regulars and some substitutes, Schneider left a message to Misaki from Europe, saying that Japan will not defeat All Europe Jr., they will not be humiliated again. In the final and fourth movie, Schneider, Pierre, and All Europe Jr. were defeated by All South America Jr. by a slow margin due to Juan Diaz and Ramon Victorino's abilities against goalkeeper Hefner who could not stop their power shoots. Continuity in the series This Elle Sid Pierre is exclusively for the anime, as Pierre would have to know Tsubasa and the U-13 Japan team on their arrival in Hamburg city before the U-16 World Cup (JBC) and behave accordingly. This explains why manga, anime and OVA are unrelated. Likewise, Pierre has never heard of any Japanese talented player, since at the time of the U-13 International Tournament, Misaki was still in Nishimine elementary school in Kyushu (before departing to France with his father), even Wakabayashi was still in Japan. So, there was no duel with Taro Misaki as the best "Field Artist" as of this 1983-86 series continuity. Techniques Dribble * Artist Dribble Attack: Pierre's artistic dribbling technique. It's an imaginative technique that uses nutmegs and feints to push past one opponent after another. * Dribble: An expert to avoid the opponents with a fantastic and skilled gameplay. Volleys *'No-Trap Running Volley': Pierre's special volley. It demands high agility and precise technique. The player runs at full speed at the low-flying ball and releases a no-trap volley shot. *'Jumping Volley': It is used when the ball is low in the air―the player jumps up to shoot without first trapping the ball. Its use relies on the player being able to time his run-up right and having the skill to strike the center of the ball correctly. Trivia * He is known as Pierre Le Blanc in Latin-American dub and he is also known as Pierre Duval in Germany and European dubs. In Portugal his name is Pierre Gerard. Gallery |-|1983= Pierre ep100 (1983) 1.jpg|Pierre taking to U-13 Japan France ep100 (1983) 2.jpg|Claude & Bernard France ep100 (1983) 1.jpg|U-13 France squad France ep100 (1983) 3.jpg|Artist Dribble Attack |-|1983 (2)= France ep100 (1983) 4.jpg|Pierre vs Italy France ep100 (1983) 5.jpg|Pierre vs Italy France ep100 (1983) 6.jpg|Pierre's No-Trap Running Volley Pierre (1983) volley.jpg|Scoring against U-13 Italy France ep101 (1983) 1.jpg|Pierre's Long Shot France ep101 (1983) 2.jpg|France's keeper Pierre (1983).jpg|Pierre Pierre ep101 (1983) 1.jpg|Pierre's long shot France Misaki ep101 (1983) 1.jpg|Misaki vs Claude & Bernard Pierre Bernard ep101 (1983).jpg|Pierre & Bernard Pierre Tsubasa ep101 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Pierre Pierre Rika Tsubasa (CT).jpg|Pierre, Rika Ozawa & Tsubasa |-|Film 1= Pierre 1983 (Film).jpg|Film 1 Rika Ozawa (Film 1) 0.jpg|Pierre, Rika Okawa and Tsubasa Pierre 1983 (Film).jpg Pierre (1983) - Dribble (Movie 1).jpg|Elle Sid Pierre (Movie 1) Schneider Europe (Movie 1).jpg|Film 1 |-|Film 2= All Europe Jr (Film 2) 0.jpg|Team's arrival in Japan Schneider and Tsubasa (Movie 2).jpg|Schneider and Tsubasa (Movie 2) All Europe Jr (U14).jpg|Film 2 U-14 Japan Jr. vs. All Europe Jr 2.jpg U-14 Japan Jr. vs. All Europe Jr.jpg All Europe offensive (Film 2) 0.jpg All Europe Jr (Movie 2).jpg|U-14 Europe (Home jersey)|link=All Europe Jr. Youth All Europe Jr (Film 2) 1.jpg U14 Japan offensive (Film 2) 3.jpg All Europe offensive (Film 2) 1.jpg |-|Film 2 (2)= All Europe offensive (Film 2) 2.jpg All Europe offensive (Film 2) 3.jpg All Europe offensive (Film 2) 4.jpg All Europe Jr (Film 2) 2.jpg|Pierre and Steve Steve Pierre (Film 2) 1.jpg All Europe offensive (Film 2) 5.jpg All Europe offensive (Film 2) 6.jpg U-14_Japan_vs_All_Europe_(Movie_2).jpg All Europe Jr (Film 2) 1.jpg|Pierre's Diving header All Europe Jr (Film 2) 3.jpg|Mario, Hans & Pierre |-|Film 4= Schneider and Pierre (Movie 4).jpg|Film 4 Juan Diaz and Europe Team (Movie 4).jpg|Juan Diaz and All Europe Jr. Schneider and Pierre (Movie 4).jpg|Pierre and Schneider Europe Jr (Film 4) 1.jpg Schneider and Pierre (Movie 4).jpg|Schneider &Pierre (Film 4) |-|Art= CT1 FC Flyer 1.jpg|Film 4 Notes de:Pierre Duval Category:Anime characters Category:Players from France